French Connection
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Le 3 octobre, grande nuit TO/TVD sur la CW. Focus sur la Nouvelle-Orléans et Mystic Falls. La vie de nos héros préférés est déjà bien complexe, mais qu'arriverait-il si le reste du monde s'en mêlait ? Où sont le reste des lignées de sang et les hybrides disparus ? Idée de spin-off de spin-off. Promo. A suivre...
1. French Connection promo

AN : On attend tous le 3 octobre pour la grande nuit TVD & TO. Et vivent les spin-offs...

FRENCH CONNECTION

The Original vampires returned home. Where the living get easily lost and the dead stick around to play. But New Orleans is not the only city, where the supernaturals dream grander. On the other side of the Pond, Paris. Lights, glamour, charm and je-ne-sais-quoi. But something darker lurks among the dazzling creatures inhabiting the night. Paris, as of now capital of supernatural Europe up until then under the rule of the Wisemen, faces the greatest threat in a long time. The greed for power is lighting up the Parisian skies and there will be blood. The party's just started and the spell's just been cast - it's the French Connection.

xxx

Les Mikaelsen sont de retour chez eux. Là où la vie est facile à perdre et la mort, juste une extension du terrain de jeu. Mais il n'y a pas qu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans que le surnaturel se prend à jouer gros. Outre-Atlantique, Paris. Lumière, séduction, charme et ce petit rien qui fait la France. Sous le miroir éclatant des nuits parisiennes, pullulent des ombres sordides. Paris, capitale de l'Europe surnaturelle sous la tutelle des Anciens, s'apprête à affronter un nouveau monstre. Le ciel de Paris va s'embraser de pouvoir et de sang. La fête ne fait que commencer, et la magie doit faire son œuvre : bienvenue à la French Connection.

xxx

Coming soon - très bientôt sur vos écrans...


	2. Du sang et des larmes

**AN : Commentaires, pensées, critiques dans la boîte à suggestions-ci dessous. Place à l'histoire...**

**Prologue**  
_Du sang et des larmes_

_La Nouvelle-Orléans._

C'était une belle journée dans la cité sudiste. Pas un nuage dans le ciel : l'après-midi s'annonçait radieux. Une légère brise venait faire oublier la chaleur pour un moment. Temps idéal pour une promenade à l'ombre dans l'immense jardin derrière la demeure camouflée derrière une magnifique glycine. Les deux personnes allaient tranquillement, toutes à la discussion qui les occupait. L'homme d'une rare élégance écoutait sa jeune compagne avec attention, comme préparé à accepter ses arguments.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, » Hayley observa.

Son interlocuteur sourit.

« Je serais sans doute plus à l'abri hors de la ville, si c'est une garantie de sécurité que vous cherchez, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je suis ravi d'entendre que tu as pris ton parti de la situation.

-Elijah. Je ne vais pas très bien vivre d'être prisonnière pendant je ne sais combien de mois ? Je ne sais même pas si ce sera une grossesse normale...

-Si Marcel découvre l'enfant, la bataille changera d'ampleur.

-Alors, quel est le plan ?

-Faire profil bas autant que possible. Laisse Niklaus mener sa guerre.

-Avec joie. Ca me laissera le temps de reprendre mon enquête, là où Jane-Anne m'a arrêtée.

-Hayley, profil bas. »

Hayley leva les yeux au ciel. Une sonnerie retentit.

« Excuse-moi un instant... »

Hayley hocha la tête, comme il décrochait.

« Elijah Mikaelsen à l'appareil.

-Elijah, Dieu merci. » lui parvint la réponse mi-soulagée, mi-terrorisée.

Il fut surpris de reconnaître son interlocutrice.

« Marisa ? Que... ?

-Désolée, pas le temps de t'expliquer. Vous êtes à la Nouvelle-Orléans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Mattias est à Paris, Elijah, le coupa-t-elle. Le nom ne te dit probablement rien, mais il est en train de prendre le pouvoir. Hélas, ce n'est pas tout. Il a entendu parler de la transformation de Niklaus et il veut la même chose pour lui...

-C'est impossible, trancha Elijah.

-Rien n'est impossible pour Mattias. » rétorqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil reprit après une pause.

« Il va soumettre Paris et après, il s'en prendra à vous... »

Une exclamation terrifiée lui échappa :

« Oh, mon Dieu. Elijah, soyez prêts... » lui intima-t-elle.

Il entendit le son dégoulinant de la chair qui se déchire, un halètement quasi bestial et la communication fut coupée. Elijah raccrocha. Hayley demanda :

« Un souci ? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Il semblerait qu'un de mes contacts de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique vient d'être assassiné.

-Paris ?

-Oui. »

Hayley leva un sourcil. Elijah expliqua :

« J'y ai séjourné longuement...Pendant que mon frère s'amusait à chasser les doubles, j'avais à faire dans la Ville-Lumière.

-Une maîtresse ?

-Des amis, Hayley, la corrigea-t-il doucement. De ma lignée et de celle de Kol. »

Et quelqu'un s'en prenait à eux...Il y avait beaucoup à faire à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais ce Mattias ne viendrait pas s'ajouter à leurs adversaires : Elijah y veillerait.

« Rentrons, il semble que j'ai gagné une deuxième ville à reconquérir.

-Paris...Vous avez réussi à perdre Paris ?

-Sans doute pas encore, mais avec la disparition de Kol, ils ont perdu une bonne partie de leurs compagnons. La cité doit être considérablement affaiblie...

-Je parie que le clan Gilbert ne se doutait pas de ça quand ils ont tué Kol...

-Probablement pas. »

Hayley s'assombrit.

« Les conséquences de nos actes qu'on n'imagine pas, hein ? »

Elijah s'adoucit.

« Tu n'es pas en train de perdre une ville, Hayley.

-J'espère qu'on m'arrêtera avant d'en arriver là. »

Elijah hocha la tête. Pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, le plan était en cours -Klaus et les sorcières s'en chargeaient. Pour Paris, à l'inverse, tout restait à faire. Mais Paris en danger...et Kol serait déjà parti.

**xxx**


	3. Echec à la reine

_AN : Et les choses sérieuses commencent... où sont introduits de nouveaux visages._

_Echec à la reine_

_Paris._

Le crépuscule rougeoyait au dessus de Paris. Quelques nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à l'horizon sur les toits de la capitale. Près de la baie vitrée, une femme grande et brune gardait le regard fixé sur les derniers éclats du jour, sans paraître rien voir de la soirée qui commençait à s'animer dans la rue en contrebas. Les discussions en terrasse proches de la place Monge se faisaient plus nombreuses Paris riait, anticipant la nuit à venir, sans se douter des tensions qui frémissaient sous la surface. Leur ignorance était risible. La femme se mordit la lèvre, croisant les bras autour d'elle pour entraver le frisson de terreur qui la parcourait. Pourquoi si longtemps ? Elle se sentait si impuissante, et les nouvelles tardaient, rendant l'inacceptable tellement probable. Elle tourna la tête vers le téléphone qui refusait de sonner et soupira. Elle échangerait avec joie tout le pouvoir accumulé jusque là si cela lui permettait juste de savoir. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les toits illuminés par les derniers rayons du soleil. Pourvu que tout se soit passé comme prévu...La sonnerie résonna comme une alarme d'hôpital. Elle se retourna posément, avec l'invincible besoin de ne pas décrocher. Elle s'y résigna d'une main tremblante, maudissant sa faiblesse.

« Teresa ? Elle vient de mourir » murmura une voix douce.

Elle déglutit avec peine.

« Non... »

Elle se sentit brusquement vide. Son interlocutrice continua :

« Matias était là avant moi. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter...Je suis désolée... »

Teresa demanda froidement :

« Il l'a fait lui-même ?

-Tu sais comment il est...Il aime tuer.

-Mirta, tu l'as vu ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il y eut un court silence, puis sa cadette reprit :

« J'étais de l'autre côté de la rue. Le temps que j'arrive..., continua-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée, Teresa. »

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Mir...je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, affirma-t-elle, dévastée.

-Teresa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » demanda-t-elle, sans une hésitation.

Elle eut un sourire attristé. Son autorité sur la communauté surnaturelle de Paris et son aura sur la scène européenne lui assureraient protection et obéissance dans l'affrontement contre Matias, mais elles ne ramèneraient pas Marisa. Elle ravala la détresse qui l'envahissait et intima :

« Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce qu'il veut.

-On sait ce qu'il veut, rétorqua Mirta. Depuis que l'Est s'est incliné sans broncher, il est passé au niveau supérieur. Il veut Paris et la mort de Kol, avec toute sa lignée, lui a ouvert les portes de l'Europe.

-Mirta, soupira Teresa, il nous faut ses plans à la seconde où il les met en place. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Mirta approuva :

« OK. Un soir comme ça, il ne sera pas difficile à trouver. »

Teresa murmura :

« Quoi ? Mirta, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ce qu'on aurait dû faire à la seconde où Matias nous a posé cet ultimatum. Infiltrer quelqu'un dans son entourage. »

Teresa pâlit.

« Mirta. »

Mais elle avait déjà coupé la communication. Teresa raccrocha précipitamment. Quelques instants plus tard, elle claquait la porte et descendait les escaliers en un éclair. Elle s'arrêta près de la porte de l'immeuble, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil dans l'escalier que personne n'avait remarqué sa vitesse inhabituelle. Puis elle sortit, se rendant directement chez Marisa, luttant contre les larmes, étouffant pour le moment une rage qui s'enracinait dans ses os. Elle ne se couperait pas de ses émotions, comme elle avait vu tant de ses camarades vampires le faire durant ses siècles d'existence. Elle allait se nourrir de fureur, de rage et au moment venu, quand elle aurait ses mains autour de la gorge de Matias, elle lui arracherait son cœur de loup-garou sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.

xxx

Au pied de l'immeuble où se rendait Teresa, son interlocutrice repartait dans la direction opposée. La jeune femme, aux boucles blondes, vêtue de bleu sombre et de marron, venait de surmonter la culpabilité qui l'avait envahie en annonçant la nouvelle à Teresa. La dirigeante de la Triade, vers qui se tournaient en ce moment tous les regards entre le Danube et la Tamise, l'avait chargée de veiller sur Marisa, à la suite d'un message qui leur annonçait que Matias, échouant à trouver Teresa, avait décidé, perdant patience, de s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait. La maîtresse de la reine, comme on l'appelait dans certains milieux, était bien sûr en première ligne. Et l'information était arrivée trop tard. Mirta était quasiment certaine que la fuite avait été orchestrée de sorte que Paris imagine réussir pour finalement échouer. D'où l'idée de plan, qui lui était revenue, souvenir de discussions des semaines passées : il leur fallait un informateur dans l'entourage de Matias. Il fallait l'approcher, s'infiltrer et le saper de l'intérieur. Dans le cas contraire, il faudrait toujours lui concéder des points d'avance. Il fallait d'abord le trouver, mais Mirta connaissait Paris et ses surnaturels comme le dos de sa main. Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant que son contact ne réponde, presque masqué par un arrière-plan sonore de musique très forte.

« Hé, Erri ?

-Mirta, yo, ma belle. Comment va ?

-Tu es à une soirée ?

-Ouais, le combo wolfpire, tu sais bien...c'est United Gang qui joue. »

Mirta sourit. Erri était le summum du vampire adaptable. Nul n'aurait dit qu'il était né au cours du XVIe siècle. Il embrassait les changements avec une grâce et une aisance que nombreux de ses congénères lui enviaient et que nombre de femmes trouvaient irrésistible. Mirta enchaîna :

« Matias est dans les environs ?

-On l'attend d'une minute à l'autre.

-Sois prudent, Erri. Il vient de tuer Marisa. »

Erri lui parut s'étrangler.

« Pardon ? Mar... ? Comme la Marisa ? La Mari de Teresa ?

-Elle-même.

-Il est suicidaire ?

-Je ne crois pas, il a extrêmement bien calculé son coup.

-Oh, putain, j'y crois pas. Où est Teri ?

-Elle gère à sa façon.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est devenue suicidaire à son tour ? »

Il siffla dans le téléphone.

« Mir, personne ne peut s'élever contre Matias. C'est de la folie furieuse.

-Erri, est-ce que tu t'entends ? De par ton allégiance à Teresa, tu vas t'élever contre lui. Parce que Teri vient de rentrer en guerre.

-Merde. Mirta, de tous les endroits que tu pouvais choisir pour me dire ça...tu choisis le moment où je suis en terrain loup...

-Oh, je t'avertissais juste. Je suis juste derrière toi. »

Elle raccrocha en même temps qu'Erri se retournait.

« Mirta. »

Elle agita son téléphone.

« GPS. Où est-il ?

-Pas encore là et tu vas avoir fort à faire, si tu veux l'approcher. »

Erri pivota avec grâce sur lui-même, lui désignant une file de jeunes femmes toutes vêtues de robes aguicheuses.

« Elles sont toutes là pour lui. »

Décidément, les rois auraient toujours des courtisanes. Mirta hocha la tête, soupirant.

« Il va me falloir à boire. »

Erri lui adressa un sourire malin.

« Tu as choisi ton endroit, Mirta. »

Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer...

xxx

_Vos avis, vos idées, vos critiques ci-dessous._


	4. Contact

**AN : La French Connection continue...**

**XXX**

**_Contact_**

Teresa aurait préféré ne jamais voir cette scène. Sa compagne égorgée, effondrée au sol. Le reste de l'appartement n'avait pas une rayure, pas une marque de combat. La mort avait été sans merci et immédiate.

« Mari, je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du corps.

Elle lui caressa la joue. Elle revoyait presque son regard aguicheur croisé à Rome en 1768 et le romantisme pré-révolutionnaire qui avait suivi. Marisa avait des idées très arrêtées sur les monarques. Elle avait même eu des difficultés à accepter la hiérarchie clairement royale de la communauté européenne des vampires. Mais étant la compagne d'une reine, elle avait fini par s'y faire, sans se priver de s'en moquer, d'ailleurs. Teresa se força à reculer. Son regard accrocha le téléphone, traversé d'un trait de sang. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et se mordit les lèvres. Qui Marisa avait-elle appelé juste au moment de mourir ? Elle appuya sur la touche « dernier numéro » et pressa le combiné à son oreille. On décrocha immédiatement.

« Elijah Mikaelsen... » lui parvint une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

Teresa ferma les yeux.

« Elijah. »

Elle aurait voulu ignorer le soulagement qu'elle ressentit en entendant la voix de son sire. Il répondit, adouci :

« Teresa.

-Oh mon Dieu... »

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée au XV e siècle. Elle était dirigeante. Paris lui obéissait, l'Europe la respectait et Mattias paierait cet assassinat.

« Je suis désolé pour Marisa, Teresa. »

Elle ravala son chagrin, avec le sentiment qu'elle aurait à le faire de multiple fois avant de mettre la main sur Matias.

« Il veut Paris, Elijah. Laisse-moi te dire que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Teresa, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour aider.

-Il va falloir que je me ressaisisse. Je n'ai qu'un plan en tête : l'étriper lentement.

-Tu as toujours les clefs de l'arsenal de Kol, je crois », observa Elijah.

Inexplicablement, Teresa sentit le poids de la rage se soulever.

« En effet. »

Un sourire se dessina légèrement sur ses lèvres. Matias, tout loup-garou qu'il était, ne survivrait pas à la chambre de torture de Kol Mikaelsen.

« Teresa, qui est ce Matias ?

-Un loup-garou des clans de l'Est.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a soumis Budapest et Vienne. J'aurais cru que Gregor résisterait un peu plus. A Munich, il était en négociation avec Irina, mais elle est morte en même temps que toute la lignée de Kol. »

Teresa ajouta :

« Que lui est-il arrivé, Elijah ?

-Il a été tué par un chasseur armé de chêne blanc. »

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit.

« Nous avons perdu de nos meilleurs gardiens avec lui » murmura-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit-il doucement, la gorge serrée.

-De quoi ?

-Tu es la première personne à faire son éloge, Teresa.

-Il n'a transformé que des gens qui lui ressemblaient. Courageux jusqu'au bout, positifs et entiers. »

Elijah ravala l'émotion qui l'envahissait à la pensée de son petit frère. Il aurait dû savoir que Paris lui tirerait son chapeau. Kol avait vénéré la ville-Lumière.

« Quel est ton plan, Teresa ?

-Nous avons commencé à rassembler nos forces, avec Milan et Madrid. On a quelques problèmes avec Berlin, qui entend rester neutre. Et Londres fait comme d'habitude ce qui lui chante, mais Creus vient à Paris cette semaine. Il a mal pris l'assassinat de Marylène Cassange. C'était après tout, sa sorcière préférée.

-Etait-ce Matias ?

-Exactement. Il essaie de peser sur notre Triade.

-Et la troisième tête ?

-Elvire ? Elle se cache jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Les Anciens ?

-Ils disent amen à tout ce que Matias leur a proposé, sous prétexte qu'il serait l'avenir.

-Kol vous avait prévenus qu'ils ne valaient rien...

-Je te l'accorde, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on a institué la Triade. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Teresa, qui le soutient ?

-Les loups ont sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir un leader d'un peu de valeur.

-Tous ?

-Oui, même les clans du serment. »

Elijah soupira.

« Encore un serment bafoué.

-Cela devait arriver. Ils se sentent moins obligés de tenir une promesse faite il y a des siècles.

-Et réitérée depuis. Mais c'est le mal de ce siècle. »

Teresa sourit. Erri aurait dit la même chose.

« Elijah. Comment ça se passe à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

-La lignée de mon frère Niklaus est en train de se retourner contre lui. »

Teresa secoua la tête.

« C'est assez étonnant, ironisa-t-elle.

-Teresa. »

Déconcertante, cette aisance avec laquelle un simple avertissement lui rappelait son enfance. Elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur d'un Originel.

« Désolée. »

Elle le vit presque sourire légèrement. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle voudrait changer de sire.

« Mets tout en œuvre pour protéger Paris.

-Voilà un point sur lequel on est d'accord.

-Et si le moindre problème se présente, je veux savoir. Paris était la ville de Kol.

-Merci. »

En raccrochant quelques instants plus tard, Teresa se sentait bien mieux. Elle recouvrit le cadavre de Marisa d'un drap, prête à commencer les préparatifs de ses funérailles et à faire payer Mattias de son arrogance. En cet instant, Teresa aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il advenait de Mirta et de son plan d'infiltration.

xxx

Mirta soupira. Elle était en train de perdre son pari et Mattias manquait une soirée mixte loups-vampires, alors qu'il était réputé pour apparaître à chacune d'elles. Les groupies le long du bar s'étaient détendues et pour certaines, étaient passées à autre chose, flirtant sans vergogne avec leurs voisins. Elle sourit en voyant Erri au même comptoir se faire rembarrer par une jeune blonde. Son camarade vampire se retourna juste à ce moment-là il reprit son verre sur le bar et vint la rejoindre.

« Et ça te fait rire ?

-Erri. Voyons, arrête de te plaindre. C'est un seul non. Pour une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Mir ?

-Hum, comment dire ? Tu as déjà un palmarès...conséquent.

-Jalouse ? »

Mirta leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai le mien, figure-toi.

-Oh, raconte.

-Erri. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Dis-moi juste. Casanova ? »

Mirta hocha la tête. Erri triompha.

« J'en étais sûr.

-Oh vraiment ? »

Erri hocha la tête. Mirta sourit, amusée.

« Sinon, tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non.

-Il est là, pourtant. Theo l'a vu arriver. »

Mirta murmura :

« Mais ses fans n'ont pas bougé. Et c'est la soirée où il se fait discret ?

-C'est assez sensé comme approche. Il vient de tuer Marisa, observa Erri.

-La nouvelle a circulé ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Tant mieux. Ca pourrait créer une panique. »

Erri lui donna une accolade.

« Ca t'arrive de te détendre, Mirta ? Tu es un gardien en pause.

-Erri... »

Il sourit.

« Et je viens de trouver une jolie rousse qui n'attend que moi. A plus, camarade. »

Mirta soupira. Personne ne changerait Erri.

« Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes qu'amis ? »

Mirta tourna la tête.

« Vous êtes radieuse, mademoiselle. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

Il était...séduisant. Brun, plutôt grand, les yeux bleus, en veste et jean et baskets, la quintessence du jeune trentenaire trendy à Paris. Mirta sourit.

« Disons que oui. Pour rattraper la soirée. »

Il lui rendit un sourire charmé.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

Mirta hocha la tête.

« C'est un idiot » trancha-t-il.

Loup-garou, s'aperçut-elle à ce moment-là. Bien entendu. Mais qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à cela quand c'était le rendez-vous des deux communautés ? Mirta pencha la tête.

« Et sinon, ça marche souvent comme approche ? »

Il sourit. Oh, charmeur des pieds à la tête, mais elle était vampire. Plus de trois siècles. Elle avait grandi au siècle des Lumières. Ce n'était pas un jeune loup-garou qui allait...Elle l'observa un instant : il n'était pas si jeune que cela, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient profonds et sans âge.

« A toi de me le dire. Tu as accepté, ma belle.

-Mirta. » son nom lui échappa.

Il sourit.

« Une Européenne du sud.

-Je vis à Paris. »

Régulièrement depuis deux siècles, conclut-elle intérieurement.

« La France est un pays magnifique. Le français, une langue délicieuse.

-Toutes les langues latines, non ?, répondit-elle.

-Tu devrais essayer le hongrois, murmura-t-il.

-C'est donc de là que tu viens, fit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis d'un peu partout. Mais oui, né à Szeged. »

Mirta hocha la tête.

« Jamais été. »

Deux heures plus tard, elle était encore étonnée du naturel de leur conversation. Il s'avérait qu'il était né peu avant 1900 et ils avaient visité les mêmes pays, se croisant probablement à plus d'une reprise. Quand il l'embrassa à la sortie du bar, elle ne fut pas surprise, mais sidérée par la puissance de la gravité entre eux.

« Je savais que tu avais quelque chose en plus... » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Mirta n'était pas née de la veille. Mais elle se rendit compte une fois encore avec sidération, comme il la raccompagnait, qu'elle avait complètement écarté sa mission au sujet de Mattias et de Teresa pour cet inconnu.

« Il faut que... » chuchota-t-elle, en essayant de s'écarter.

Il la retint sans effort.

« T'ai-je mal comprise ? »

Elle le regarda une seconde avant de se décider.

« Oh, non. J'ai rarement désiré autant quelque chose. »

Elle l'embrassa et il sourit, la serrant contre lui.

« Parfait.

-Pas vraiment. J'avais un chef garou à trouver. Et tu m'as complètement distraite.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Il l'embrassa, puis murmura :

« Mais le hasard fait bien les choses. Je suis un chef garou. »

Mirta s'écarta et souffla :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ? »

Il sourit, confiant et charmeur à la fois, qui lui brouilla l'esprit. Il se pencha vers elle et ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, il murmura :

« Je m'appelle Mattias. »

xxx

_Les choses se précisent. Comme toujours, les reviews de toutes sortes dans la boîte-ci dessous..._


	5. Enfers

_Enfers_

L'aube se levait, rose grisâtre dans les brumes poudreuses de la capitale. Sur la berge de la Seine, à l'arrière de la cathédrale Notre-Dame, deux voitures de police attendaient, tous gyrophares allumés, trouant de bleu le petit matin. Les officiers regardaient d'un œil morose le fleuve qui avait manifestement charrié le cadavre, maintenant entre les mains de leur médecin légiste. Les hommes battaient la semelle, essayant déjà d'oublier l'expression horrifiée du mort.

« Par tous les saints ! Cet homme a enduré mille morts avant de trépasser... »

Les deux policiers se tournèrent de concert vers le médecin

« Doc, on ne veut pas de détails.

-Mais...

-On a prévenu notre spécialiste de l'occulte.

-Sérieusement ? On cherche un tortionnaire sans merci, pas je-ne-sais-quelle ombre de vampire. » ricana le médecin. Il savait que la police avait dans ses rangs un spécialiste de l'occulte et du paranormal, mais il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité de se retrouver face à cet expert au cours d'une enquête qui relevait typiquement de la scientifique.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Où est le corps ? »

Le docteur Villa se tenait pour un homme ouvert d'esprit, mais la jeune femme aux yeux vert clair, en jean, baskets et caban, les cheveux bruns nattés sur l'épaule, correspondait à tout ce qu'il redoutait pour la police scientifique.

« Docteur Pierre Villa.

-Joséphine Wells. Enchantée, docteur. »

Elle parcourut la berge des yeux, s'arrêtant sur le corps dans le sac mortuaire. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit près du cadavre et releva les yeux, avec un sourire.

« Félicitations, messieurs, vous venez de trouver votre premier cadavre de victime surnaturelle. »

Deux des policiers présents sur la scène se retirèrent précipitamment, comme Pierre Villa les regardait bouche bée. L'inspecteur restant, un trentenaire, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, intervint :

« Juste une question, Jo. C'était quoi avant d'être mort ? »

Elle leva une main, entrouvrit le sac un peu plus largement.

« Garou, répondit-elle après un rapide coup d'oeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a tué ?

-Ca te dit vraiment de savoir ça, Garnier ? Pour ensuite aller devoir arrêter un être immortel ? »

Il la regarda quelques secondes, puis concéda :

« Non, tu as raison.

-Je me disais aussi. »

Elle se tourna vers Villa :

« Docteur, je prends la main.

-Mais il a été torturé...

-Avec du venin vampire, oui.

-Allons, on est juste face à un empoisonnement classique.

-Docteur, vous connaissez vraiment un poison répertorié dans vos classiques qui aurait cet effet-là sur un être de cette constitution ?

-La cocaïne a parfois des effets similaires en surdose.

-C'est une sacrée overdose.

-Laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

Elle soupira et sortit son portable. L'appel résonna deux fois avant qu'on décroche.

« Erri ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Josie, ma belle.

-C'est confirmé. On a un garou qui a avalé du venin vampirique.

-Un suicide ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Le médecin légiste..., devina-t-il.

-Un peu d'hypnose ne serait pas de refus, avoua-t-elle.

-Je suis sur place dans quelques minutes." répondit-il.

Le légiste était insistant.

"Je ne vous laisse pas partir avec mon cadavre.

-Mais je ne pars pas. Pas encore du moins.

-Vous perturbez mon enquête.

-Vous avez perdu vos enquêteurs, docteur."

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir l'une des voitures démarrer. L'inspecteur Garnier lui fit signe de la main.

« Mais on ne peut pas lui laisser le corps, s'impatienta le docteur Villa.

-Doc.

-On ne peut pas. Il doit aller à la morgue.

-Et comment comptez-vous remplir la case cause du décès ?

-Après l'autopsie, j'en saurai plus.

-Non, vous n'en saurez pas plus. Vous serez encore plus confus.

-Confus ? C'est mon métier, inspecteur !

-Oui, mais êtes-vous prêt à accepter qu'il y a des choses après l'au-delà ?

-Après l'au-delà. Mes bonhommes sont morts dans cette dimension, inspecteur, ricana-t-il.

-C'est pas gagné, soupira Garnier.

-Jérôme ! »

Il se retourna et sourit.

« Erri ! » s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

Le jeune homme, apparemment d'une petite vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, les yeux sombres, lui donna l'accolade.

« Joséphine est avec le corps, l'informa-t-il. Et voici le...

-Docteur Villa, enchaîna Erri.

-Je vous connais ? », demanda le médecin, surpris et certain qu'il se rappellerait un jeune si posé et si charismatique.

-Non. »

Garnier recula. Erri prit le docteur par les épaules.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de corps, c'était une fausse alerte, intima-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Pas de corps.

-Une pantomime macabre. La police reste sur ses gardes pour retrouver ce dérangé.

-Un dérangé, je le savais.

-Rentrez chez vous, docteur. Il est encore tôt. »

Erri se tourna vers l'inspecteur.

« Ca ira ? »

Garnier hocha la tête rapidement, rejoignant le docteur, comme celui-ci s'installait dans le fauteuil passager. Il s'asseyait au volant, quand il remarqua que les yeux du médecin légiste suivaient Erri et Joséphine. Il demanda d'une voix étrange :

« Et où emmènent-ils le mannequin ?

-Ils l'emportent pour analyses. Il faut vraiment être dingue, assura l'inspecteur.

-Ce n'est probablement qu'une répétition générale avant le grand assaut », prononça doctement le médecin légiste. « Restons sur nos gardes. »

L'inspecteur mit le contact. C'étaient les jours comme celui-ci qui rendaient le métier de Sentinelle particulièrement éprouvant.

Erri dans l'autre voiture demanda :

« Et maintenant ?

-On l'emporte pour analyse. Aux catacombes. »

Il sourit, mit le contact.

« Ca faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas eu de cadavre à subtiliser à la police humaine.

-Erri !

-Quoi ? Ca me manquait. On forme une bonne équipe, Jo.

-Même. On a un garou mort dans le coffre et je crois bien que c'est Miguel. » murmura-t-elle.

Erri lui lança un regard atterré.

« Génial. Mattias vise Teresa à tous les coups, maintenant ?

-Il vise les ambassadeurs du sud de l'Europe. Tous les endroits où il n'a pas pu aller en personne.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut enfin ? »

Joséphine sourit tristement.

« Je crois que tout ce qu'on cherche est dans ce mort.

-Et dans la tête de Mattias. » répondit Erri sombrement.

Joséphine frissonna. Erri pensait à Mirta, qui avait quitté le Loup rieur avec un des loups. Il n'avait pas bien vu qui il était, mais s'il appartenait au cercle de Mattias – ce qui était fort probable – sa tête non plus ne devait pas être une villégiature agréable.

xxx

Le soleil se levait encore, dispersant les brouillards matinaux quand Mirta se réveilla, le corps satisfait et l'esprit en pleine rébellion. La veille était rentrée sans effort dans ses nuits mémorables, non seulement parce qu'elle avait couché avec l'ennemi, mais parce que l'ennemi s'était révélé tout à fait son type, depuis le moment où il l'avait abordée. Elle avait été profondément séduite par son charme naturel et cette assurance qui lui allait lui conquérir l'Europe. Mirta soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. »

Elle se redressa et eut un coup au cœur, en le trouvant adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, en tee-shirt et en pantalon léger. Même le petit matin jouait pour lui.

« Mattias.

-Je t'offre un petit-déjeuner. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit-elle en se levant avec nonchalance.

Mattias suivit son mouvement du regard. Mirta était extrêmement gracieuse.

« Mais je ne reste pas plus longtemps. J'ai déjà suffisamment brisé mes propres règles... »

Mattias sourit.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais ce genre de règles, Mirta.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. » répondit-elle avec malice.

Il la retint par le bras, sans même forcer.

« Mirta. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu veux. Je suis prêt à te l'offrir. »

Elle croisa son regard.

« Vraiment ? »

Il la ramena vers le lit, où il la fit asseoir à nouveau.

« Tu es la Sentinelle, la gardienne de la Triade. Ca fait trois semaines que je te fais suivre, mon cœur. »

Mirta en resta sans voix. Il sourit.

« Tu es une espèce rare. Créatrice des sentinelles humaines pour faciliter les échanges entre la Communauté et les hommes. Tu es une visionnaire, Mirta. Je vais avoir du mal à renverser tout ça. »

Il se releva Mirta le suivit des yeux.

« Mais je vais le faire. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Mirta soupira.

« Si tu crois que je vais t'aider...Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

-Non. Tu veux connaître mes plans dans le fol espoir de pouvoir les empêcher.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas. »

Il sourit chaleureusement.

« Tu es parfaite.

-A quoi tu joues, Mattias ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas un jeu. Plutôt un arrangement entre adultes consentants.

-Je ne te dirai rien.

-Tu sauras tout, Mirta. »

Elle sursauta il sourit :

« Tu es parfaite comme messagère, mon cœur. Loyale, téméraire, vive et séduisante...Si je m'écoutais... »

Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur et séduit.

« Ne fais pas cette erreur, Mattias. La reine te veut mort. »

Elle se releva lentement.

« Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » asséna-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa légèrement.

« Ca va bientôt changer. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Mirta le regarda quitter la pièce, son esprit traversé de mille pensées contradictoires. Bonne nouvelle : infiltration réussie. Mauvais plan : Mattias savait et comptait faire d'elle un pion dans son jeu. Mais elle n'était pas un pion. Et elle était prête à jouer.

xxx

_Dans le prochain épisode : ce que disent les morts, Kol, et le plan de Mattias._


End file.
